Angel of Death
by spiritoffire3
Summary: This is the story of a fallen angel and how romances do not all ways have happy endings.


Hotel Transylvania the angle of death

Evil, Traitor... Murderer. So many names, so many that I've lost count. But what I do know is... they all fit perfectly.

I looked out over the dark city. A city filled with nothing but Evil and despair, The place I call home. I sat in my usual spot, The same spot night after night, day after day. It was a roof, a roof to an up scale apartment complex but most importantly it was my spot and only mine. No one ventured up here, Monster or Mortal. The view is worth the loneliness though... well that's what I keep telling my self anyway.

The noise of horns and sirens fill the air, all screaming to be heard as city life carries on without a hitch. It's depressing really, the sirens could indicate an innocents death or some horrible accident, and no one even bats an eye.

A cold wind blew through the air nipping at my exposed nose and ears. The night was lovely, a large full moon was clawing past some winter clouds, trying to keep it's beauty at bay.

I took a deep breath of the crisp, clear winters air. It was as refreshing as ever, most importantly it reminded me of home, not that I had a home now any ways.

A scream broke me from my thoughts and I peered over the low wall I had taken refuge on. Some woman was fighting over a big as a large man dressed in black tried pulling it of her. I just watched the struggle, the woman held on as if her life depended on it. She was screaming, screaming for help that would never come. The occasional passer by would glance at the attack before trudging on past.

I could help of course but then, why should I? Why should I care about this woman? Why should I care about that silly bag that seems to mean so much to her?

Loud thunder echoed from the street below as the woman collapsed to the ground holding her stomach, blood flowing from the wound like a river. The mugger now turned gunman sprinted off into the distance gun and bag in hand. Speeding away from the incident not even glancing back at the woman he just shot.

I watched from my spot, I watched as her eyes grew dark and her breathing slowed, I watched her die, like I have done to so many others. I did so without a care in the world. I looked away waiting for her to meet her end.

I stared off into the distance, taking in the beauty of the city, the woman completely forgotten. The New York city skyline glowed like an orange sun against the dark skies, orange lights giving it a heavenly glow. I had no idea how long I had been zoned out for. A gust of wind shook me from the enchanting view as something landed behind me.

He took a few steps forward, I couldn't care enough to turn. "I knew I would find you up here." Of all the being in the universe it had to be him.

"Hello... Gabriel. Imagine meeting you here. You've not come to ask me out on a date again have you?" I said jokingly as I turned to face him. He cringed at my words, Homophobic Prick.

He looked no different form usual. He was wearing a white robe that stopped just above his feet, his blond hair was longer than the last time I had seen him just stretching below his ears. His golden eyes went well with is 'Handsome' looks. His white wings with a hint of gold were folded against his back. He had his trusty sword strapped on his left side, a golden short sword. Apparently made by the big man him self, fucking daddy's boy.

"No I haven't, and you know that I don't like it when you talk to me like that!" He growled, He never has liked me. Then again no one likes me.

"Sure thing babe. What do you want?" He better not have come with more of his fucking riddles. I hate his riddles.

"I have come to deliver a message." Oh here we go. "God will allow you to return to his place of sanctuary if you complete a single task." I perked up at this, he would let me come back? After everything I had done. I looked at Gabriel, Hope clearly on my my face.

"You must kill the child of the devil." … nope not happening. "You will meet this person in your future travels and when the time I right I will return to tell you what must be done."

It sounded to good to be true, far to good. "He is giving me another chance? After everything I have done?"

"Yes, he believes that you can be saved. I on the other hand disagree but it is not my choice." He looked towards the horizon. The sun was slowly rising into the sky, to vanquish the darkness that holds the earth. "I must be off. But remember, I will be waiting."

He extended his wings and shot into the sky. Leaving me to my own thought's.

The big guy is willing to give me another chance? I smiled. But that smile quickly faded as I realised what I must do.

I must kill the devil's child? Why? Why after all this time has he decided to kill Damien? It would spark a war. Maybe he has gone bat shit insane? It wouldn't surprise me. Looking after this piece of shit world must be rather taxing on the murdering ass hole.

The sun peeked over the city, absorbing it in its warming glow. I need to sleep, ill think about this later, but first sleep, lovely lovely sleep.

I looked over the edge before taking the leap. I was falling, and fast. The ground rushed towards me. It was exhilarating, it never gets old. I unfolded my large wings meters from the ground. With one powerful flap I was sent skyward. Wind rushed through my hair as I got set into a little glide towards my apartment. I looked down at the streets, still dark enough that the passers by wouldn't see me.

I slowly glided back to the hotel I was staying at. Good thing I was sharing an apartment with a vamp. I flew through the window and scattered all the papers Charles had been working on around the room.

"Sup man. Hope I caused a mess." He growled showing his fangs. I couldn't help but smile

The room was an OK size of a hotel room nothing to fancy, just a couch, TV, coffee table, bathroom and two separate beds.

"Morning ass hole" He grumbled as he picked up the papers that had been scattered about the room. "That was my report on modern human weapons, now it's all out of order. Stupid Scottish bastard."

"That's not a nice thing to say to one of your friends." I said giving him a shit faced grin, we had known each other for years.

Charles was around my hight, just over 6 foot tall, he had a large build, not fut just big. He wore is brown hair in a Greece lightning style of way. His green emerald eyes staring deep into my soul, Ha if I had one.

"Anything happen that I should know about?" I asked as I walked over to the fridge and picked up a can of coke, I popped the seal and took a big gulp.

"Yeah a letter came for you, no idea no who sent it."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him "You better not be fucking with me, you know I don't like that."

"No, seriously mate a letter came for you today. Like I said though I have no clue who from." Not like me to get a letter.

He pointed to the letter sitting on the coffee table. The letter wasn't to anything fancy, just a white envelope with my name on it spelt wrong of course but I had gotten used to it by now.

Dear Christopher – Yep spelt it wrong – I invite hereby invite you to my daughters one hundred and eighteenth birthday. The event will be taking place at hotel Transylvania on the 28th of September. Dress wear is required. Hope to see you there.

. Drac

Damn I haven't spoken to Drac in years, wonder how he's been? And Mavis, man I haven' seen her since her Mum died... over 100 years ago.

"What is it?" Charles asked looking over more than a little curious.

I smiled "It's a letter from Dracula, he's invited me to his daughters birthday, Mavis. Damn I haven't seen them in years... not since Martha died."

"You going?" Charles asked. Looking at me quizzically. He was toy young to have met Martha. Charles is only seventy eight, he was turned when he was only eighteen by some vampire in England. We still haven't found the bastard, but one day we will.

I thought for a moment before answering. It would be good to see the gang again. I wonder how Wayne and Frank are doing? I glanced over to the calendar that was on the far wall. '26th of September'. Thanks fro the fucking warning Drac.

"Yeah, probably go tomorrow. Want to come? Drac wont mind." he probably wouldn't.

"Nah mate, I need to get this report done. Its overdue by weeks anyway."

"Why are you doing a report on human weapons anyway?" a bit of an odd subject, Mortal weapons haven't changed much for over one hundred years, better versions yes, but much the same.

"Some goblin in Russia put in for the report. I don't know why and I don't really care, As long as I get paid I'm happy." slimy son of a bitch.

I looked at the clock on the wall '7 am' well I need some sleep. "All right I'm off to bed, see ya in the morning." he nodded and got back to work, he'd probably be working for another three hours.

I jumped into bed, not bothering to even take off my clothes. Sleep never comes easy, and when it does it's bathed in fire.

The sound of an alarm clock awoke me from my sleep. I grumbled and rolled over trying to press the snooze button. It wouldn't stop, no matter how many times I pressed the damn button. Fuck it. I grabbed the clock ad through it at the wall. A satisfying crash stopped the wretched sound as pieces of plastic and wires flew about the room. It's dead now

"Kristoffer!" – that's how you spell my name – A loud voice echoed through the room "THAT WAS THE SIXTH CLOCK THIS MONTH!" Charles was pissed.

"It wouldn't shut up. I just encouraged it to."

"Next time you buy the clocks. And your paying for that hole in the wall!" Dammit.

I got out of bed and wandered into the main room. Charles was sitting at his table working on his report. I made some toast and sat down in front of the TV not much is on at 7 pm. Mostly just crappy chat shows.

Think I might leave tomorrow morning for Transylvania. I also need to get Mavis a birthday present. What would an one hundred and eighteen year old want for her birthday?

"Hey Charles, what should I get Mavis for her birthday? She's turning one hundred and eighteen, make up or some shit, or knives?" He looked up from his work with a thoughtful expression.

"I don't know what does Mavis like?" that's a good question.

"Not a clue. I haven't seen her since she was a child." what would a teenage girl want? Other than make-up.

"Leave early and talk to her father, he'll know what to get her." He looked hopeful

"I think your just trying to get me out of the house Charles." I smiled at him.

"What no, of course not." he said rather sarcastically

"Hahah don't worry I'll be gone by morning. I'll get an early flight."

"Good." He sounded relieved. I wasn't that bad to live with was I?

"No need to sound to relieved mate. I won't be gone for that long." I'd only be there for about a week. Maybe a bit longer.

I burned a lot of time by just watching some shit on the TV. Some new reality show about some red neck degenerates entering a child's beauty pageant ' here comes honey boo boo' or some shit. I honestly cant wait to be around normal people again, like monsters. At least they don't make shit like this.

I packed my bags, well one bag with some spare clothes, and set off to the airport. I couldn't be bothered saying my good byes to Charles the dumb ass fell asleep on his desk again. I just left him a note telling him I was gone stapled hundreds of times to his work, that will really piss him off.

I hailed a taxi and set off for the airport. Best that I at least pretend to be human for a while. Luckily my wings only appear when I need them to, or when I'm very, very angry.

The taxi dropped me of outside the J.F.K international airport. I paid the driver and went inside. I bought a cheap ticket to Transylvania and set off for security. This is where the fun begins. It would be best if they didn't find all the knives I had in my bag. Lots and lots of knives. If I have learned one thing its to not go to Transylvania with no weapons.

All of my weapons are... special. They're enchanted so they can be detected with Human equipment. All that means nothing if they open up the bag and take a look. I placed my bag and long coat in the large plastic boxes they give you for putting your stuff in as they ex-ray it. I gave it to a tall woman who placed it on the conveyor belt thing, you know the metal rolling things.

Please don't be noticed, please don't be noticed. She motioned for me to come pick up my belongings and moved me on my way. THANK FUCK.

Nothing much happened at the airport, some junky tried to pick a fight with a security guard. It ended with the guy in handcuffs and a broken nose.

I picked up some cheap magazines for the god damn fourteen hour flight. As long as I'm not stuck next to some annoying kid ill be fine.

"Hey mister do you like Apples." Son of a bitch. I had to say, I just had to say it. The kid looked at me , patiently waiting for my answer.

"No I don't like apples." I dead-panned. Why? Why me.

"Oh, why not?" just stay calm its only another... twelve hours. "What's in the bag?" he tried grabbing my bag I placed under the seat in front, the one full of knives.

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Can I see pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because I said so." I sighed. Out of all the empty seats why did he have to get the one next to me.

The kid began to talk about some Shite kids program. Someone needs a gag for this kid. I rummaged through my bag, keeping the weapons out of sight, and pulled out a spare shirt. I placed it on my face blocking out most of the sunlight as well as the kids annoying face. I grabbed my Ipod and put it on shuffle, hoping to block out his babbling.

I never could get comfortable on planes. They're all ways to cramped and stuffy. Getting stuck next to a kid or some shady bastard is the worst though. Kids all ways cry or wont shut up while the shady guys are well... you know shady, look like they might stab you.

I awoke from my dream to find the kid nudging me. I pulled the shirt of my head and looked at him.

"The plane is about to land, just thought you would like to know."

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I checked the time on my Ipod 8pm. Good got here early

"Thanks kid." I packed my stuff away and stared out the window taking in all the lovely green countryside. Makes a good change from all the dark grey buildings. It reminded me of home in many ways, but thankfully unlike Scotland it wasn't raining. Some large mountains peaked on the horizon, still a long way to go.

The plane landed at around half eight. It was hard to find a taxi willing to take me into the middle of no where – surprisingly. The taxi journey took another hour.

The forest was just how I remembered it, large and... foresty? The taxi sped off into the distance, not wanting to wait another minute near it. Lets see how far I get before I see a ghost.

By the time I reached the bridge for the castle I had bumped into several ghosts and five zombies all thinking I was human. Is that a good or bad thing?

The walk across the bridge didn't take long. Dracula's Hearse was parked outside, the leather seats had been ripped to shreds. I walked up to the revolving doors and went through. I was immediately met with gasps of shock and terror as the lobby full of monsters stared at me, Fear evident on their faces.

"Sup!" that was met with lots and lots of screams. This is going to be so much fun.


End file.
